


Life doesn't mean a thing//Without the love you bring//Love is what we've found//The second time around....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Shane's Last Secret Comes Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss finds out one more secret...





	Life doesn't mean a thing//Without the love you bring//Love is what we've found//The second time around....

“What the hell?”

Fliss knows she shouldn’t yell but she can’t help it, she had been woken by the sound of glass breaking and a scream that pierced her heart. She had risen and made her way down the stairs to find Stephanie cradling a sobbing Mickie, a towel wrapped around the woman’s arm even as Fliss turned from the doorway, moving to gather the first aid kit and begin to clean the wound, snarling when Mickie pulled away and pulling the arm back into her lap none too gently. 

“The hell happened?”

“She just.... freaked...”

Stephanie mutters, not letting Fliss see the photo she had pushed under the sofa, hating the way Mickie cried and knowing it was partly her fault. 

“He...”

Mickie’s voice had broken off into a yell of pain as Fliss pulled flecks of glass from her arm, her eyes flickering closed as she stiffened, then finished her sentence. 

“He... hurt me.”

Fliss’ voice was low as she finished cleaning the wound and moved to bandage it.

“He’s gone now...”

“He... there was...”

“I think she saw Steph’s photo.”

Lana comments quietly, having only just woken despite everything, her voice rough as she spoke. 

“He... did say he’d had a... a broken... woman...”

Fliss had taken a moment to understand, then spoken roughly even as she moved to pick Mickie up, feeling her curl around her and sighing at the woman’s weak shivers and sobs. 

“I didn’t mean to...”

“I know Baby, I know...”

Fliss murmured, stroking Mickie’s back gently, her voice low. 

“Lana, help Steph clean up... then bring her to bed... it’s a four girl type of night...”

“You love me??”

The surprised meekness of Mickie’s question brings a soft sigh from Fliss. 

“Darling.... I will always love you, no matter what...”


End file.
